


Being with you

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, and also implied what will come, dark creature!Kid, evil and murderous boyfriends, for my sweet tabbygabby, mature for Kid's language, warlock!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is a warlock, but thanks to his lover and boyfriend he tends to be on the run. Now they had found a new place to stay and Kid had some urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with you

**Author's Note:**

> http://ink-heart-dj.tumblr.com/post/146080611789/this-is-a-classic-case-of-me-starting-a-drawing
> 
> Law and his crow are based on this cute

_‘I can’t be with you all the time..’_

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes at this statement in his thoughts and he softly traced the breast feathers of the crow on his shoulder. The red eyed animal turned its head slightly and nipped at the two golden rings dangling from his ear. The soft feathers of the crows head brushed against his cheek and Law chuckled lowly.

“Well… even if you can’t be with me all the time, like you said you still are around me.”

And the crow fluttered and slapped the back of his head with one of the dark feathered wing. Humming Law just nodded and went on, pushing both tattooed hands in his pockets. The dark leather jacket made soft noises and the bird on his shoulder fluttered some more. Putting its head under his wing he just leaned against Law’s head.

_‘Where are we going anyway?’_

“I take you to the vet to get you wormed…”

And the crow croaks loudly and fluttered up, away from the shoulder of the warlock he was currently sitting on. The young man hummed and laughed loudly because of the angry reaction of the birde who slowly came back to him. 

“Just kidding…”

_‘Thought so. You just love to tease me too much.’_

“I do, yes…”

The crow nuzzled the ruffled hair and pecked his earlobe again. 

“We’re going home now.”

_‘Really? Fucking finally! I’m so sick of eating worms and insects!’_

And Law laughed again, while he went to the nice looking house he had chosen as their new home. The warlock opened the gate and went into it. Turning around his own axis he took in everything he saw. Yes, that was definitely their new home. 

_‘The last ones are really gone?’_

“Yep. The family is now on their way to… a vacation with no return.” 

The croaking beside his shoulder slowly turned into low and deep voiced laughing, while the light weight on his shoulder shifted and was gone the next moment. Instead of the croaking had been the laughing and instead of the bird had been a man. A redheaded, naked, muscular man. His lover. A searched and wanted man throughout the whole kingdom of the six nations. Two arms wrapped around his slim waist, letting his big hands slip underneath the red shirt Law was wearing, slowly stroking up the warm skin. 

“Shit… I’ve wanted to feel you so bad since a few months. Being a damn bird all the time is so… fucking annoying.” 

“Annoying, but lifesaving for you, my dear.”

Kid rolled his eyes and kissed along his neck, nibbling along it and hummed softly. Law shivered clearly and the younger creature chuckled because of this. 

“You are such a damn tease Eustass-ya.”

“I am… and still you love me and what I can do to you~”

He was so right and sometimes the warlock hated him for that, hated that he was right. Kid rested his head on the other’s shoulder and licked his lips, resting his hands on the inked chest.

“You know what I would love to do right now?”

Law bit his bottom lip,arching back against him, breath hitching already and came out in warm puffs. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Kid, in this queensized bed upstairs. Kid stroked along both perky nippels and pinched them. Pinched them hard. Evoken moaning from the older who wrapped his arms behind the neck of the taller man behind him. Gripping the crimson hair and pulling slightly at it. 

“Tell me. What… what would you love to do right now?”

Kid chuckled again and softly rubbed along the nippels again. 

“I would really, really love…”

Law hold his breath and bit his bottom lip, harder now. 

“...take a goddamn fucking **bath**!”

FOR REAL?

“Yep. A nice long bath would be fucking awesome. Let’s take a bath together.”

“Next time… I’ll put your soul in a little, tiny, deep red kitten!”

But Kid just chuckled and nodded softly. 

“Everything you please.. _master_ ”

Law slowly let go of the other’s hair and let his black leather jacket fall to the ground. The redhead looked down and grinned. 

“You dropped something…”

The warlock smiled softly and licked his lips, pulling his shirt over his head and drop it on top of the jacket, slowly forming a pile of clothing. Next he opened the studded belt and let his pants slip from his hips. Law stept out of it and a moment later he felt two, strong, warm arms lifting him up with ease. Carrying him upstairs Kid hummed while doing so. The master would never admit, but he loved it, when the other did this. The man was strong, and he felt safe in his grip, while got carried into the spacious bathroom. 

“Fuck! This bathroom is fantastic. I bet the acoustic here is fantastic as well. I’m sure you will sound fucking hot, when I take you here. You will moan and yell and scream my name. Over and over again.”

The man slowly let him down to his feet and prepared the tube, humming softly while doing so. He loved it, when Kid talked like that, when he was so damn honest and open about what he wanted to do with him. He could come just from hearing this voice ringing through his body and what he says. 

Now he stepped behind the younger creature and kissed along the back muscles of Kid. He loved to feel him, kissing the warm and soft skin, over hard muscles. The redhead added some of the soap and watched the water filling the tube pleasantly fast. Yes he needed a bath really fast. Mostly because he suddenly felt dirty and he was going to get everything even more dirty. 

“You are a really nice crow I have to admit.”

“Could you please let me be something else the next time? I’m not really a fan of insects…”


End file.
